Breaking Fate
by RainbowFez
Summary: Sequil to Glowing Fate. Chase is sneeking off to see Marcus but somwone notices. Bree and LEo follow him off the island and are shocked at what they find. Chase now has to make a hard decision. What will he choose love or familly.
1. Chapter 1

Hey readers. This is my sequil to Glowing Fate. I'd been thinking about this for awhile and decided to make a sequil. What really surprised me was when I finally decided to write this I got a PM from huoairbender1 asking if they could write a sequell! It really surprised me and I said yes. That means there will be a second sequill to Glowing Fate. They should be posting it soon. Just to make things clear the two stories are not related in any way. This story is independent from theirs. It's two difrent endings. I've read their tory allready and thought it was good so check it out when you have the chancewhen it's posted. My sequil will be a chapter fic and probably have a third story. I hope you like this. Here's the first chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

Chase Davenport was a man of science. He saw the world as it was. Everything could be explained with a scientific answer. So obviously he didn't believe in fate. Fate was a ridiculous notion. The idea that something was predetermined to happen was impossible.

At least that's what he used to think. Now he wasn't so sure. What were the chances that He would go to his first party ever, more like a rave, and meet the one boy he ever had feeling for. Add on to that the fact that everyone thought he was dead. What were the chances that that boy loved him back? Chase was the smartest man alive so he could do that math and the chances were so slim it should never had occurred. But it did and for the first time Chase felt truly happy.

* * *

The moon was just appearing in the sky when Chase slipped into the hydro-loop. He'd done the same thing every day for the last three week. Every night he'd go off telling everyone he was studying and instead sneak off the island. No one had caught him yet, or at least that's what he thought. He didn't realize a young bionic boy had been watching him for days and was about to report to one of his mentors.

The boy walked into Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo's room. Only two were there. "Spin" Leo snapped. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm not here to talk to you Leo" Spin shot back.

"Hey Spin, what's going on?" Bree asked looking up from the book she was reading.

"Have you guys noticed Chase disappearing every night?" He asked, curious if they knew what was going on.

"He's been studying" Bree said. "No idea why though. We don't have test anymore" She added rolling her eyes.

"Does he normally sneak off the island to study" Spin asked, crossing his arms.

"What?" Bree asked, surprised. She stood up, and looked down at Spin. "What do you mean he's leaving the island?" Leo followed Bree's lead and stood up.

"I've seen him leave the island every night for the past week. I didn't normally go down there so he might have been sneaking off before that." He said.

"He's been studying for the past three weeks" Bree said, shaking her head. Why in the world was Chase not only leaving the island but lying about it. Where was he going and why?

"Should I talk to Mr. Davenport?" Spin asked. He knew they would say no but he should ask anyway.

"No" Bree said confirming his suspicion. "I think we should follow him, find out where he's going."

"He's gone now" Spin said.

"Then we'll follow him tomorrow" Bree said. "No one tell Adam" She added. Spin looked surprised but Leo didn't look shocked at all.

"Why not?" Spin asked.

"Adam can't keep a secret" Bree sighed. "Plus he'd probably just ask Chase. We'll have to do this alone" She said. Spin smiled.

"Me and Leo" She corrected, giving the boy an understanding frown. Leo let out a chuckle.

Spin glared at the dark skinned boy. "Why not?" He asked Bree angry both at Leo and her.

"I'm sorry Spin but you can't leave the island. Last time we got in big trouble with Mr. Davenport and I don't want to again. Thank you for telling us but you'll have to sit this one out."

"That's not fair!" Spin scowled. He'd have to calm down. HE wasn't going to act like a child in front of Leo. He'd never live it down. He glared one more time at Leo before spinning out of the room.

"This isn't good" Leo said, frowning deeply. Bree nodded.

* * *

Chase pulled the hood of his green hoody over his head. He didn't want to be recognized again. He didn't have time to stop and chat. He only had two hours till people would start looking for him. He strode quickly through the streetlamp lit streets farther into the city area. Marcus's apartment building was just outside the 'downtown' area. The city was small but it was bigger and more populated then the surrounding area.

It took him twenty-five long minutes to reach the three story brick building. Soft yellow light filtered through the covered windows. The leaves on the vines that curled up the housing unit made an annoying noise blowing in the light wind. It was a sound he still wasn't completely used to. It was too quiet to be herd by human ears but made Chase's hair stand on end. It was like nails on a chalkboard to him. Don't ask him why. It just was.

He blocked out the sound as he ascended the dark stairwell. The third floor landing had three doors, one led to the roof and the other two, to apartments. The second door opened before he had a chance to knock.

"Chase" Marcus whispered. His hands grabbed Chase and pulled him into a deep kiss. They stood in the doorway for some time, just enjoying the feeling of their bodies pressed together and lips sparking to their brains.

"We should go inside" Chase whispered into Marcus's lips. Marcus nodded, their lips momentarily separating. They kept as close as they could stepping into the apartment and closing the door.

Chase backed away but kept a hand on his boyfriend's cheek. "You're hair" Chase said surprised. He ran his fingers through Marcus's spiky jelled hair.

"You like" Marcus chuckled, raising an eyebrow. Chase felt his heart leap. That happened every time Marcus did that with his eyebrow. The short spiky hair should have made him look like Douglas but it didn't. Douglas's spikes went straight up while Marcus's stuck out in all directions. Surprisingly it made him look older.

"I like a lot" Chace chuckled, running his fingers again through the chaotic spikes. Marcus smiled, and brought Chase in for another kiss.

"What do you want to do?" Marcus asked in a whisper. Chase smirked.

"We could maybe have a little fun" Chase chuckled a wicked smile on his lips. Marcus's breath caught in his throat as Chase's strong hand pushed his chest back. Marcus fell back onto his bed, eyes wide.

"Chase!" Marcus gasped. Chase's hand slipped from Marcus's chest and ran down his stomach. It stopped at the hem of his shirt. Chase grinned at Marcus who was already panting, his entire body shaking. But that grin turned into a frown when he realized what the look in his lover's eyes meant.

"I'm sorry" Chase said quickly, backing away. Marcus had looked genially afraid.

"Wait Chase" Marcus gasped, jumping up from the bed. "It's not what you think." Chase frowned and looked down.

"I'm sorry if you're not ready we can…" Chase was interrupted by a pair of lips slamming into his own. When Marcus pulled away they were both breathing heavy.

"It's not that Chase" Marcus whispered. A pink blush painted the android's cheeks. "It's… I… I don't know if I can" He finally blurted out. Chase looked surprised. "I'm an android and even though I'm human in most ways, I can eat, go to the bathroom, sweat, breath, etc. but I don't know if I can…. You know" He said blushing deeper.

"Oh" Chase replied. He didn't like the way Marcus looked. He looked like someone had died, as if he failed in some way. "It doesn't matter" Chase smiled, taking Marcus's hand in his own. "I don't care about sex. I love you whether we have sex or not. Let's go watch a movie" Marcus smiled but still looked sad. Chase pulled Marcus up onto the bed that faced the television. "What do you want to watch?"

"Mean girls?" Marcus asked, blushing again. Chace chuckled. Marcus was always so embarrassed about liking chick flicks.

"Sure" Chace smiled. He raised his hand and pulled the DVD from its case using his molecular kinesis. Once the DVD began Marcus farther into Chase's chest. Chase smiled and wrapped an arm around him. They lay cuddling till Chase knew he had to go. "Marcus" Chase whisper, kissing Marcus's spiky hair. Marcus sighed and turned. He wrapped his arms and legs around Chase.

"Don't go" He whispered, burying his head into the bionic boy's chest.

"You know I have to" Chase murmured back. "If I could stay I would but I can't."

"Thnjststaeher" Marcus murmured into Chase's shirt.

"What was that" Chase asked. Marcus shook his head.

"Nothing" He said sadly.

"No Marcus, what did you say" Chase asked, tickling behind Marcus ear. The android squirmed trying not to laugh.

"It was nothing" Marcus said again, firmer this time.

"Marcus I have superheating. I think I know what you said. Please just say it so I know it's true." Chase said in a quiet tone. Marcus's eyes glanced up at his lover's face. There was determination in the human's eyes, plus hope and maybe even sadness.

"Then just stay here" Marcus said again, staring at the fabric in front of him instead of Chase's face. If he had been looking he'd have noticed the smile. "I know you can't" Marcus said sadly.

"Marcus I love you" Chase said, using his finger to lift Marcus's chin. He made sure their eyes were locked together. "I love you so much and one day we are going to leave this place. We're going to run away and be happy but not today. Right now the world needs my help. The students aren't ready to save people. But when their training is done the world won't need me anymore. And then I promise you we'll be together, anywhere you want to be." Marcus's eyes glowed green for a moment.

"Don't ever say that the world won't need you" Marcus said firmly, releasing his grasp on the other boy. "The world will always need you. I will always need you. Chase, you're the most amazing person I've ever known. You save people even when they rag on you, make fun of you, even hurt you. You're more honorable than any of those people, even your family. Chase you're hart is so pure. Its bitter sweet but I know you could never leave this. You're place is saving the world, not hiding away, living a normal life." Marcus looked sadly at Chase.

"You're wrong" Chase shot back. Marcus was surprised at the angry tone. "You are more important to me than anything else. I'd let the world burn to be with you. I don't want you to ever think you're my second. You come first, then the world."

Marcus felt like he was going to cry. Chase had just told him something he never considered. Chase loved him more than he cared about the world! "I love you" Marcus said.

"I love you too" Chase replied. "But I have to go." Marcus nodded. Chase stepped off the bed and paused at the door. "One day I won't need to leave you" Chase promised before kissing Marcus on the cheek. Marcus smiled even after the door closed. Chase was his and he was Chase's. The world felt whole.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry It took me so long to post but I was on vacation. **(Spoiler for new episode starts here)** did anyone see the new Lab Rats episode. I'm not ashamed to say I was squeeling, and jumping up and down when I saw the end. My brother thought I was crazy running around the house screaming Marcus's Back. I was literaly dancing. I have been waiting for this since Marcus died and OMG I'm so so so so happy. **(S** **poler for new episode ends here)**

I know it took me awhile to post but I'll be posting again withing the next 5 days. PLEASE REVIEW

* * *

Chase stood in the doorway of Marcus's apartment, his arms wrapped around the boy he loved. "I wish you didn't have to go" Marcus whispered. Chase sighed, putting their foreheads together.

"Me too" Chase sighed back. Chase pretended not to notice Marcus's eyes flashing green. He'd never seen Marcus until they started going out. Marcus was always so strong. He'd been brave to leave everything he knew behind and start a new life. The first time he witnessed Marcus glitch was when Chase had to leave to go back to the island a few days after the party.

Marcus had turned away, hiding his glowing eyes. IT took Chase another two days to realize Marcus only glitched when they were saying goodbye. IT was sad but sweet.

"I love you" Marcus whispered.

"More than the world" Chase reminded, kissing Marcus lightly on the forehead. "I have to go." He said sadly, unraveling their arms.

"Chase" Marcus said quickly. The bionic human glanced back.

"There's a party tomorrow at the warehouse, another glow rave. Would you like to go with me?" Marcus asked nervously, glancing back and forth between Chase and the ground. Chase smiled a tiny smile.

"I'd love to." Then he turned to leave disappointed that he wasn't stopped again. This was one of those nights, one of the ones that had become more and more frequent. Their farewell hurt and Chase didn't want to go back. One of these nights, when his heart screamed at him to stay, he would. He'd lay next to Marcus, close his eyes and dream. He'd wake up in his lover's arms or maybe Marcus in his. The only thing that really mattered was he'd never go back. He'd be with Marcus till the day he died. He would be happy.

Unfortunately no matter how much he wanted to stay, to never return to the island that suffocated him so badly, he had a job. He was going to train those kids and when the world didn't need him anymore he'd leave. These were his thoughts as he walked quickly down the familiar path through the houses and approaching the sea. Chase's eyes finally glanced up at the building that held this end of the hydroloop.

Chase glared at it but walked in like every night before. HE stepped into the tube and it took off. He never considered for one second that his sister stood invisible at the other end, waiting for his return.

 **ENTER LINE BREAK**

Bree needed to see this for herself. She needed to see that Chase really was sneaking off the island. It was ten minutes after the supposedly normal time Chase got back and she was relieved. She was going to wait another half hour to be sure and then help Leo look on the island. She would have used the GPS tracker in his chip but Chase was the only one who actually knew how to access it, well him and Mr. Davenport. She never had a reason to learn how. Chase was always there to do it.

Her heart stopped when the hydroloop doors slid open. She watched her youngest brother step out of the transport glancing around. When he'd decided the cost was clear he straightened his clothes and took off walking down the hall, strutting like normal, like nothing out of the ordinary had just occurred. Bree glared at the retreating form. When he was finally out of site she deactivated her invisibility app. Glaring at the air she marched through the school, in search of Leo.

She found him in their room, sitting on the couch. "I didn't find him" He said.

"He's back" Bree sighed. "I saw him. It's true." She slouched down on the couch next to Leo. The plan was still on. Unfortunately nothing had changed. In less than twenty-four hours the two of them would be trailing Chase.

The next day went by just like any other day at the academy. The only difrence was two of Chase's family were watching him extra carfully. HE didn't notice a thing. Classes continued as normal and the day ended with their normal meal. When Dinner was over Bree snuck invisable down to the hydroloop to wait for Chase. Leo stayed with the two other boys untill Chase announced he was going to go study. He lied perfectly. There wasn't any tell. Chase had never been this good at lying.

Two miuntes after the bionic boy had left Leo was on his feet, following at quietly as he could. The door closed behind him so no one saw him grab Big D's invisibility cloak from behind the potted plant. IT this was going to work Chase would have to be oblivious to them.

 **ENTER LINE BREAK**

A few miles away Marcus was pulling on his tightest pair of black jeans, glancing in the mirror for the thousandth time to make sure his spikes were perfect. He knew they were but it was better to act nervous, pacing and fretting than to glitch again and destroy yet another chair with his heat vision. He glanced at his watch to make sure he had time.

The Party was just starting. People would be arriving very soon. Chase would be meeting him there. Marcus would super speed over there when Chase texted him. He glanced at his shirtless self in the mirror. He felt slightly subconscious about his less than muscular chest. Chase was smoking hot with all those small but defined muscles and that six pack from all his training. Marcus was an android. HE didn't gain muscle like humans. He looked the way he'd always look. There were some human features like growing hair but other than that he was mostly stuck looking the same. Marcus paced back and forth untill there was a buzzing in his pocket. He whipped out the phone in an instet.

M I'm being followed. I'm almost there. Get in before me. I don't know who it is but I might need backup.

Love, C

Marcus's eyes flashed green. He didn't think twice about jumping out his window and running as fast as he could into the building. Thankfully the crowd had already filled the room. Marcus grabbed his phone and sent back a text.

C I'm inside. If you're being watched I need to blend in. Come in, get painted and act like you don't know. Get to me and we'll figure out the rest.

Good luck, M

Chace discreetly read the text, glancing in his pocket for only a moment. With his brain he didn't need any more than that. Marcus was smart. If they were lost in the croud they would have the extra time to make a plan.


	3. Chapter 3

Heres the next Chapter. Please review and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Bree and Leo followed Chase down the quiet suburban streets. Everything was silent except for Chase's almost soundless footsteps. He walked in the direction of the downtown area and the farther they went the busier the streets got. Cars began to appear on the roads and they even passed a few groups on the sidewalks. Abruptly chase turned a corner into an alleyway hidden from view by a dumpster.

Bree had to walk faster to make sure she didn't lose him. If he disappeared this would have all been for nothing. She and Leo turned the corner. Chase was already halfway down the gravel road, walking much faster than before. The bionic girl's heartbeat quickened. She had to take slow carful steps to make sure she didn't make sound on the gravel. If she had to go this slow she'd lose him.

Regretting her actions she matched Chase's pace and could tell Leo did the same. The gravel shifted with almost no sound but Chase had super hearing. She was just glad he didn't look back. It appeared he hadn't heard them. When he turned again onto a paved road she sighed in relief. If they kept that up Chase would know they were there for sure.

* * *

Chase had left the academy just like normal. He hadn't noticed anything till he reached the streets. He couldn't see anyone but he heard them. There were two people. He could tell by their heartbeats and footsteps. He couldn't be certain who or what they were. He hadn't noticed anyone leaving the academy with him so he assumed they weren't student. Bree was also the only one able to turn invisible. Even Marcus hadn't built that ability into his new body.

Chase had been surprised to find Marcus had not only his old ability's but over ten new ones. But the most amazing thing about Marcus's transformation was he was now able to use two bionics at a time without any danger. Chase had been meaning to ask him how. If Marcus could do it, it was possible he could modify his chip to do the same. But that wasn't what he should be thinking about now. There may only be two but it was possible more would come. He had two choices. He could ether turn and fight or pretend he didn't notice them. If they were bionic humans or androids he might need backup. He couldn't know their Bionic abilities so it was better safe than sorry. Since they were invisible that was the most likely conclusion.

For three seconds he considered contacting the academy but he knew he couldn't. They would question why he was out here instead of studying in some corner of the island. It would be only a matter of time till Marcus was discovered and he could never let that happen. He loved Marcus more than anything. If his family found out they wouldn't think twice before killing him. He was just a machine after all. At least that's what THEY thought. Marcus was a living being who had a mind of his own. He could feel pain, sadness, and love. Destroying him would be murder just as much as if they killed a human.

Chace kept his eyes forward but took in everything with his peripheral vision. He knew these streets well. He was smart enough to have come up with several escape routes from various points in his normal path. His siblings would never have thought of that but they weren't the smartest man in the world and he was.

There would be an almost hidden alleyway a few yards down. It was gravel and if they were following him he'd know for sure they were there and not his bionics glitching. Chace shoved his hands in his pockets, discreetly grabbing his phone. The moment he turned the corner he whipped it out sending a quick text to Marcus. The phone was in his pocket before his pursuers turned the corner.

And sure enough the sound of feet on gravel met his ears. He had to hand it to his stalkers. They wouldn't have been heard by any human ears. He could tell when they speed up. The speed he was going wouldn't allow them to move carefully. He almost smirked.

A few seconds later his phone buzzed in his pocket. Now that he knew they were there he could get back to a paved road. HE passed two alleyways before turning behind a house and moved through the yard. He discreetly glanced at his phone in his pocket. Marcus was on board with the plan. Together they could take these goons.

* * *

Marcus stepped into the familiar warehouse. The dance floor was already filled with a pack of painted teens. That was good. There were enough to disappear in but not to many to walk through. He glanced behind him at the shut door. Chase was being followed and it scared him. He loved Chase and if he got injured he'd die.

"Hey dude" A tan guy with a pink peace sign on his chest called. Marcus nodded to him and walked over to the table he was at. It was covered in bottles of glowing paint. "What do you want man?" The guy slurred. Marcus raised an eyebrow. Already this guy was drunk or maybe high.

"Whatever you think would look hot" Marcus said smirking.

"Cool dude" The boy said. Marcus was a little surprised when the boy took the neon green paint and ran it through his hair. He couldn't look in the mirror but if he did he would have seen that his spiked hair was now almost all glowing green. Next he used the same green to draw tiger like stripes across his face neck and chest, the stipes bigger on his chest. Next he took red paint and outlined the stripes. He also added red stripes down both his arms, outlining those in green. Next he took a bright yellow and outlined Marcus's eyes. It made his brown eyes look glowing amber like a cat. "Done" the boy said, smirking at his work. HE held a mirror so Marcus could see his body.

"Wow" Marcus said. No one would recognize him, except for Chase. HE could spot him a mile away. They might not have use of their super senses in here but they knew the way each of them moved and acted. Chase would find him on the dance floor quickly.

He thanked the painter before making his way onto the dance floor. He pounded his fist to the music like everyone else, keeping a close eye on the door. Two minutes later a familiar boy walked in. Marcus smiled but it vanished almost instantly when the door opened again only this time whoever opened it was invisible. If he had any doubt it would have vanished then.

* * *

Chase moved quickly through the streets making Bree and Leo keep a fast pace. When Chase approached what looked like an old warehouse Bree slowed. Leo bumped into her making her gasp. They both froze waiting to see Chase's reaction. He didn't even glance back. Instead he opened the doors and stepped inside. Bree raised an eyebrow when the door opened. Techno music blared out.

"Is that a rave?" Leo hissed at the invisible girl.

She nodded. "It looks like it" she said quickly, realizing Leo couldn't see it. She would have blushed if she wasn't invisible. "Come on." Leo kept a hand on her shoulder until they reached the door. They opened it as little as they could so they could slip in. They were both shocked at what they saw. Who would have thought Chase would come somewhere like this.

"I don't see him" Leo hissed. He spun in a circle looking around.

"By the table with the paint" Bree hissed. She grabbed Leo's arm and led him in that direction.

"What you want dude?" the same boy that painted Marcus asked. Chase stripped off his shirt and shoved it in his back pocket.

"Something my date would like" Chase said. "Something cute." He knew this was an ambush but he still wanted Marcus to think he was cute. The guy tilted his head, eyes roaming the bionic's body.

"You look familiar" He yelled over the music that had reached a loud part.

"I was here last time" Chase yelled back. The guy looked at him again before nodding.

"You're the one that blew off my cousin for that boy with the green lines." He said. Chase blushed and looked away. Leo's mouth dropped open and Bree gasped.

"Yea we got separated and…" He muttered.

"No probs" The painter laughed. "She's a whore. I think she only wanted you to fuck here."

"What!" Chase shouted/squealed. The second boy cackled loudly.

"Yea dude. How many people can say they slept with a bionic kid?"

"uhhh" Chase murmured.

"I'll paint you now" He laughed. "Oh and I saw the boy you left with last time" He said as he dipped his brush into orange paint. Chase's cheeks turned a darker red making the painter laugh. "He the one you meeting?" he questioned, moving the brush across the bionic boy's skin.

"Umm yea"

"If you want" the painter asked slowly, leaning in just a little closer. "You could slip into the back room with me and keep him waiting a little bit longer."

Bree glared at the painter considering punching him in the face but that would give her away and now she needed to find out who this boy was.

The boy burst out laughing. "You're face" he laughed, almost tumbling over. "Oh god I'm just joking" He laughed, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Shut up" Chase shouted, but couldn't put any anger in his voice.

"Almost done" He smiled. Chase glanced down at the orange stripes on his body. It looked a bit like tiger.

"You think he'd like this?" Chase asked skeptically.

"One last touch" He told Chace. "Look up at me" Chace looked up. The paintbrush touched his face and Chase couldn't help but worry about the smirk on the other man's lips. "There" He smirked, holding up the mirror. Chase wanted to cover his eyes. He had cat whiskers and an orange dot on his nose. He looked like one of those tumbler boys. "Don't look so down man. You said you wanted cute. Now get up and go out there. You're man's waiting" He laughed at the bionic boy scurrying away.

Bree stayed still, only moving out of the way to avoid a group of girls rushing to the table. Chase was with a guy! She didn't have a problem with it but he was upset he didn't tell her.

"Should we find Chase? Leo asked the air.

"There's a balcony" Bree said. "We can look down from there. She grabbed Leo and supersede up the wall. The balcony wasn't much of a balcony. It was just a slab of metal that attached to the poles that held the backlights.

"I don't see him" Leo called to her over the music. He knew what Chase looked like. It should be easy to point him out but in the few seconds it took for them to get up he was already missing in the throng of people. Chase gasped when a pair of hands grabbed his waist from behind.

"Marcus!" Chase gasped, spinning around to face his boyfriend. Marcus let out a soft chuckle.

"You're adorable" He smiled, running a finger down Chase's cheek."

"And you're…. wow" Chase shook his head eyes wide.

"Yes we're bot cats now let's dance." He jumped with the beat pounding his fist to the music. It took Chase a second to follow his example. If they stood still they would be easy to spot.

"They're up on the balcony. Don't look" Chase told Marcus. I might not be able to hear but they made a lot of noise moving up the wall.

"Super speed? Marcus asked.

"Most likely."

"Plan?"

"Surprise attack. They'll come for me and you take them from behind." Chase offered.

"We'd need to make sure no one got hurt. Maybe outside?" Marcus shouted over the music. Chase nodded.

"Good Idea but how could we make sure they don't see you?"

"I'll be behind the door listening for you to give the signal." Marcus responded.

"Ok that's a plan" Chase smiled, his lips not reaching his eyes.

"Head over there than" Marcus said. Use the back door. Chase smiled and turned.

"Wait" Marcus said, grabbing Chace's arm. "Be careful." HE slammed his lips against Chace's. All the sounds and music turned to a muffle as the kiss sent electricity through their hearts.

"I will" Chase promised. Marcus continued dancing frowning. Chase walked away from him ,heading to the back door.


	4. Chapter 4

This is another slightly shorter chapter than I wanted. But I hope you like it. School starts on monday :o four year university now. Kinda scarry plus now I have to drive an hour to get there unlike 30 min to MVCC. ONce that starts I dont know if I'll post every week. I'm working on other stories and if my worrk load is bad I'll have to slow down. Wish me luck. Please Review and tell me what you think.

* * *

Bree spotted an orange striped figure breaking away from the crowd. "Leo" Bree hissed.

"I see him" Leo said back. "What should we do?" Bree paused. Part of her wanted to confront him, shouting about he kept this from a secret from them but the other part of her realized this was a private moment. The third thought that was pushing the others away was Chase would be alone with this unknown guy. It could be a trap. For all they knew the guy was working for Krane.

"We follow him" She growled, angry at herself. She couldn't shake the feeling that she was breaking Chase's trust. But he should have trusted them. You can't trust someone who refuses to trust you back. Bree grabbed the invisible Leo and leapt from the balcony. They landed softly on the concrete floor. She held Leo tight and super sped through the door just as Chase let go of it.

Unbeknownst to them Chase heard her rush out the door and felt the wind that spun off behind her. Chase turned so he could lean his back against the metal building. His paint didn't glow in the dark light and you could barely see him. The only light came from the bright stars and crescent moon. Chase sighed, looking up. He made sure to listen for the two heartbeats that beat four feet to his left.

The bionic boy sighed. "Things used to be so easy" he breathed. He watched the air and sure enough there was a tiny ripple unnoticeable by a normal human eye. That was Davenport's stupid but genius invisibility cloak. The first time he doesn't name something after himself it is a rip off from A book series. If he called it the Davencloak or soothing like that it wouldn't be so obviously based off Harry Potter.

He'd been there for over a minute and the two people didn't attack him. If they weren't going to he'd have to. "Now" whispered so low only Marcus would hear. Chase swung around, his glowing bow staff twirling. It came down hard against whoever was under the cloak. At the same moment Marcus slammed the door open, running at full speed at the second individual. He found their arm and held it behind their back slamming them into the wall.

"Who are you" Marcus growled. Chase gasped, seeing the cloak fall off the boy standing in a fighting stance.

"LEO!" Chase shouted. Bree became visible again, still struggling against the boy's hold. Whoever he was he was bionic and had super strength. Marcus didn't notice the way Leo's eyebrows shot up or the way his eyes sparked with pure hatred. He did however see the shield that Chace surrounded him with. The golden ball dissipated harmlessly off the shield.

"Marcus!" Leo shouted, taking three steps back. "That's impossible. You're dead!"

"Leo" Chase tried to say. He was edging toward Leo slowly. Marcus had his eyes on them and was prepared to move if needed. Bree took his distraction as an opportunity to spin out of his grip and dash away. She stood to Leo's right. "Leo, Bree, I can explain" Chase said slowly, raising his arms.

"I know exactly what is going on" Leo shouted. "First Sebastian and now Marcus." Chase flinched at the mention of his fake friend.

"That's not it at..." HE didn't get to finish his sentence because Bree had already ran away, holding Leo in front of her. That left Chase standing in the cold night next to a hot ass painted Marcus. But all he could feel was fear. They weren't giving up. They were getting reinforcements.

"You have to go back" Marcus said darkly. "I can get away. I won't leave a trace."

"You're not leaving without me" Chace growled, looking at his boyfriend with a determined face. Their eyes met and both knew the other wouldn't budge.

"The world needs you Chase" Marcus said sadly, placing a hand on his shoulder. "When the students are trained you will find me. I know you can. You're the smartest man in the world… except for me of course" Marcus added with a smirk. It was forced though and didn't lighten the mood like intended.

"I already told you I'd let the world burn for you" Chase growled, pulling Marcus's face close to his own." Marcus smiled a sad smile.

"I love you Chase and we'll be together forever. But forever just has to wait." The android leaned in touching their lips together, Chase felt tears prickling at the sides of his eyes and he couldn't help but let one roll down his cheek. They both tasted its salty flavor when it slip between their moving lips. It ended abruptly and by the time Chase opened his eyes Marcus was gone.

"NO!" Chase shouted, trying to run. He grunted and fell to the floor. Marcus had used his molecular kinesis to tie Chace's shoelaces together. "Marcus he whispered. The music was muffled from inside and it made his brain hurt, For the first time since his first day of high school his senses overloaded. The darkness was too bright and the sound was too loud. His skin burned where the dirt cut into it and the smell of garbage and sweat assaulted his nose.

Almost twenty minutes later Bree and several others with super speed arrived at the scene. "Chase" Bree shouted. Her brother lay in a half ball tears streaming down his face and hands clamped against his ears.

"NO!" Chase shouted, ignoring the way it burst his ears. "GO AWAY!" He didn't know what happened next. The sickeningly sweet scent that touched his nose turned off his brain. He was out in less than a second. Bree whipped her head around to glare at a red level girl with black hair and angry blue eyes, pointing her hand at Chase.

"He was delirious and glitching" She said. Someone did something to him. "I had to restrain him before he hurt himself or others.

"Bring him back to the academy" Bree shouted at the muscular green level boy with shoulder length bleach blonde hair." She wanted to get him back herself but they needed to find Marcus before he got away. "Let's hurry" She bellowed before taking off again. Edna the smallest and youngest looking of the group took the lead, tracking Marcus by his smell.

 **ENTER LINE BREAK**

Chase's eyes blinked open but squeezed them close when the bright light assaulted his eyes. There were voices a few feet away.

"Did you find him?" Douglas asked.

"We lost his scent." Bree sighed. "But the trail led to an apartment. It was stripped clean. The only things left were the furniture. Marcus somehow packed up and ran before we could reach him.

"He should be dead" Donald growled. The sound of a fist hitting metal almost made Chase flinch. But he had to stay still. Even though his entire body screamed to jump up and punch that man. He took care of Marcus for how many year? And then, not only did he not give a crap when he died but now that he was back he wasn't even a little relieved. That man was disgusting.

"Do you know what he did to Chase?" Bree asked, sounding scared now. How dare she feel scared for him! No she wasn't scared for him. She was scared that Marcus had controlled him in some way. Did she not see Marcus defending him? They fought together and they still would, right after he escaped this island prison.

"The brain scans didn't pick up anything. I think He was just manipulating Chase. Marcus was good with mind games."

"But Chase is just as smart, maybe smarter" Bree shot. "I don't think Marcus could do that." There was a long pause.

"Chase is strong in many ways. But he has a weakness you and Adam don't. He feels alone and unappreciated. I didn't realize it was this bad. Marcus gave him affection and attention and Chase latched onto that. He became loyal to him and most likely will do almost anything for Marcus." Douglas sighed.

That was the straw that broke Chase. His eyes flashed open and even the blinding light shining down on him didn't stop him. "You're part right" Chase said, snarling at the two people in front of him. He could hear Mr. Davenport coming so soon that would be three. "I will do anything for Marcus" He growled like an animal. "I love him and he loves me! Yes he gives me affection but he means it. YOU! Drove him away" He shouted at Bree. "You ruin everything. You and Adam have to destroy everything I love."

"Chase you're not thinking straight" Douglas interrupted. Chase flashed his hand out causing the man to be flung against the wall, pinned two feet above the floor.

"And you" Chase said, voice dark and filled with so much hate it shocked even himself. "Marcus died and you didn't give one fuck. You USED HIM! He thought you loved him. How stupid was that" HE breathed, voice getting softer and more menacing. "And now that he's back you dare behave like he's nothing. Maybe he's nothing to you but he is ten times the man you could ever dream to be!"

"Chase" Mr. Davenport shouted, entering the room. HE stared wide eyes at his brother and his son who was shaking with pure rage. Blue sparks lit up his bionic eyes.

"I will not stay here" Chase said, continuing on as if his adoptive father wasn't even there. "I will leave this fucking prison and find Marcus. I promised him that we would be together when the world no longer needed me, when the students were trained but that doesn't matter anymore." Chase let the man fall to the ground before flinging the man's brother. Chase strut out the doors of the medical bay. He didn't get far though.

The students grabbed for him, attempting to subdue him. HE knew he couldn't take them all but id he was going down he was going out fighting.

The adrenal that shot through his system fueled his power, allowing him to fling student left and right, deflect their attacks and even hit one in the scull with his bow staff. He slid and flipped and screamed and in the end he was taken down, along with seventeen students fifteen of them red level.

"You won't win" Chase shouted before being knocked out once more.


	5. Chapter 5

This is a really short chapter becuase I need to work on homework. Becuase it's so short I'll post the next chapter early. I just need to work on this stupid book. I hope this doesnt look rushed becuase Ididnt think it was untill I noticed i took me a considrably less amount of time than normal. Review and Tell me what you think. Also I've posted a Descendents fanfiction if you like that. I really like the movie. again **PLEASE REVIEW**

* * *

Chase woke up disoriented. It was pitch dark out. He couldn't even see with his bionic sight. HE listened but heard nothing through the meatal door. His eyes flashed with anger. They couldn't hold him. He whipped out his arm but nothing happened. He attempted to summon his Bo staff but nothing happened. They took away his chip!

"Let me out of here" Chase shouted, banging his hands on the metal doors. It was so weird not being able to hear or see everything. It was like being underwater. Everything was muted and drowned out. He continued banging for what felt like hours. HE didn't let up when his fists began to sting and he definitely didn't stop when he felt the first tricked of blood dropped from his knuckles. "Get me the fuck out of here" Chase shouted. IT wasn't until his body deflated that he finally stopped. His arms were soar and his hands were bleeding. His eyelids wanted to drop and his body was begging for sleep. But he wouldn't sleep. He had to come up with a plan.

They'd have to open the door eventually. But he didn't have his bionics and he wasn't smart enough to build a new chip. The idea was amazing but without his intelligence he was useless. But he could still fight! He didn't have super strength or super speed. He was just as physically strong as before. He could punch his way through and escape.

But that wouldn't work either. He wouldn't get far. HE wished that Marcus was here. He could bust him out. He could plow through these pathetic students and save him. They were only stronger because they had numbers. If there were only a few they would have fallen like dominoes. His siblings thought they were so much better than him. They thought he was useless but he was far from it. His powers were better than strength and speed. He didn't need to be next to someone to fight. He could throw them, pin them, and rip their body apart from yards away.

"Crap!" Chase grunted, holding his shin. He ran into something. On closer inspection he found it to be a bed. So they planned to keep him here for some time. Wait! If there was a bed why was he on the floor! Had they not even bothered to carry him the extra six feet to the bed? Carefully he sat down on the bed. He wasn't going to lose this way. He'd come up with a plan and get to Marcus.

* * *

Marcus dropped his bag with a huff. He was homeless again. But even worse was that he'd actually been happy. For the first time in his life he was truly happy. He'd made a fresh start with people who cared about him. He had a boyfriend he loved more than life itself. But that was all over now.

The android fell face first onto the grummy motel bed. Immediately regretting it. This place was disgusting but he needed to stay under the radar. He didn't know how much access the academy had. He needed to stay off any electronic programs. This dump didn't even have a computer.

He flipped into a sitting position, wiping the unidentifiable sludge from his cheek. Sleeping in the woods would be better than this plus he'd save money. "Chase" Marcus sighed. "I'm sorry." He just couldn't have the bionic boy follow him. He was needed. IT was his job to train the bionic students and save the world on missions.

One day they could be together but that day wasn't today. With a heavy heart and a tear in his eye Marcus lay down and closed his eyes. One day. One day.

The next morning Marcus awoke to a burning chest. It took only a minute to realize the cause. Chase Davenport was gone. He lost his love. Marcus got up and flung his bag over his shoulder. IT was light. He didn't carry much because he didn't own much. He glanced at the bathroom. HE could feel the dirt and grime from the sheets but he'd see the bathroom last night. HE was not going in there. He's have to shower at the next place.

He left the disgusting room and took off in a run. The world blurred behind him and he ran until he was over the ocean and in a heat unlike back home. He stopped and glanced around. He was in Australia. That was far from home. Far enough to hide. It wouldn't take long if the academy found out where he was though. They had super speed too. He probably wouldn't have time to pack because next time he wouldn't get a warning.

The walk into the new town was terrible. The sun beat hot against the back of his neck and he knew he would have a sunburn. He didn't want to run in case someone saw him. All it would take was one Facebook post or YouTube video to be discovered. For now he was walking like a human.

The town was a small one. There was only one store and a couple of houses. HE knew he'd have to keep moving. It was too small to go unnoticed. Maybe he should head to Sydney. That way he could blend into the background and more importantly find a decent shower.

* * *

It was morning but Chase didn't know that. All he knew was that the lights flicked on, engulfing the room in light. Chase sat up from his bed. Now that he could get a look at the room he knew where he was. It was a white tiled room with a medical bed and a one way window. He was in one of the quarantine rooms attached to the medical room.

It made his heart wither. These rooms were indestructible. If a bionic teen was to start glitching rapidly they would be put in here. If the room was breakable then it would be easily destroyed by some of the more powerful bionics. He glanced at the mirror knowing someone was behind it watching him. He glared at his reflection, with as much fury as he could muster. He hid the sadness and defeat under rage and anger. It wouldn't do to show weakness in the presence of the enemy and from this point forward that's what they were. He was officially at war with the bionic academy.

* * *

Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed. PLEASE REVIEW becuase most of my stories arnt getting many reviews anymore. I dont nkow if I'm doing a decent job or if I've gotton worse at writing because of my stress.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the delay I'm sick. Please Review and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chace glanced at the door which was being unlocked. He stayed perfectly still, doing his best not to appear ready to fight. If he was placed in this room it was probably because of his glitching. Now that he was 'better' they might let him out.

"Chase" Mr. Davenport said in a worried tone. Chase tried to hold back his scowl but it slipped out anyway. "What happened to your hands?" Chase glanced at his bruised hands covered in dry blood.

"No one would open the door" He replied emotionlessly to his adoptive father. His adoptive father paused.

"We couldn't trust you to act rationally" The man said. Chase sparked with anger. "Douglas thought removing your chip might calm you but after last night I don't think that was the case." Chase's mind flew to his earlier thought. Chase's mind shot to a thought.

"What gives you the right to keep me here" Chase asked, letting none of his feelings slip onto his face. Davenport frowned.

"Because I'm your father."

"Are you?" Chase hissed. "Because if I remember correctly Douglas was our creator."

"He was going to use you" Mr. D hissed back. "I saved you so you could…"

"But that doesn't make you my father" Chase growled. "I don't remember you ever legally adopting me. Actually I don't remember any birth certificate at all. According to the government I shouldn't exist."

"I am your father!" Davenport growled. He knew what Chase was doing. Chase wanted to make him feel as bad as he was feeling.

"You're my kidnapper" Chase shouted, jumping up. "You had no right to take me or the others. You are no father."

"I cared for you" Davenport shouted back.

"You kept me locked in a basement my entire life!" Chase bellowed. "We didn't celebrate birthdays. I didn't even know what Christmas was until Leo explained it!"

"I needed to keep you safe!"

"Is that your only excuse! No birthday presents, no Christmas presents, no love! You never cared and never will. Douglas is more of a father than you! He at least talks to me now that he's on the island. He might be evil but so are you. Leave Davenport!

"I need to get you fixed up" He sighed, looking at his son's bleeding hands.

"No! I won't let you touch me!"

"Chase you're acting childish." Davenport said calmly, pushing down the feelings that threatened to overwhelm him.

"I SAID LEAVE" Chase moved faster than Davenport expected. Chase's fist came around and hit him in the side of the head. Before Davenport could fight back a well-aimed foot slammed into his gut. "I will get free." Chase hissed. Chace slammed Davenport to the ground and ripped open his jacket. Chace smiled when he saw the keys. Just for a precaution his hid Davenport again knocking him out.

Chase silently as he could slipped out the door. He wouldn't get far. The moment they found out he was gone his escape would be over. His only hope was getting a message out to Marcus. The hospital wing was eerily quiet. Sure no one really got seriously hurt but shouldn't there at least be someone waiting for Davenport. Did they really think so little of him that Davenport wouldn't need backup?

It didn't matter anyway. It would just make things easier on him. Chase slunk through the side hallways. There were only two places he could send a message from, the main room and Davenport's office. The main room was not possible and Davenport's office was on the other side of the island.

Why hadn't he thought of that? He felt like an idiot. He wanted his smarts back as soon as possible. He was no better than Adam like this. The farther he walked the jumpier he got. Something was off. He hadn't encountered anyone and he'd traveled halfway across the island. There were hundreds of kids on this island wandering around. He should have seen at least one.

"I don't believe it!" A voice shouted. Chase pounced, jumping around a corner.

"It's true. I heard it myself." A girl said.

"So that's why we were confined to our dorm." A second younger sounding girl responded. "I can't believe he took down so many students though."

"He's had a lot more training than us."

"Still it's hard to believe red level students could be beaten so easily. Do you know what caused him to go berserk?"

"I heard Bree say…" Their voices trailed off in the distance. Chase breathed a sigh of relief but knew it wasn't over. If the students weren't confined to their dorm any more than they'd be wandering the halls. Chase took off in a run.

Just as he expected, his luck ran out. He flung himself around a corner, barreling into three students. He tumbled to the ground but was up in seconds. He didn't stop to look back. He kept running. He was almost there. He could see the door.

"Chase!" A voice shouted. Chase slammed himself through the door, shutting it behind him. The lock wouldn't take them long but it might buy him enough time to send out a message. He sat in Davenport's chair and typed fast on the computer. Three more seconds that's all he needed.

The door flew off its hinges just as Chase pressed enter. HE smiled before being knocked out again. He had done it. He had called for help.

* * *

Thanks for reading. sorry if it wasnt the best chapter. I'm throwing up and not really in the mood to type :( THe next chapter will be better.


	7. Chapter 7

This is really really late. But I was sick and the I was slammed with weeks of papers and projects and tests and a quiz. It's been crazy and I barley have enough time to watch TV or read fanfiction and even then it's only like an hour or two a day. I havnt had much time but I only have this last group project and some reserch and then I can post again. Yay! At least untill they give me somthing more. I thing Cross-culture-annalasis will be giving another paper :( anyway please read. and please please review. This is a short chapter because I've finished writing two othe rchapters for my other fanfic stories today. The end of this story is coming and then we'll have the third in the trilligy.

* * *

Marcus was pacing back and forth in his scummy hotel room when a he felt a wave of words crash over him. Someone had sent out a signal on all frequencies. It hit Marcus. He knew only one person who could do it.

"Help trapped no chip build need escape intercepted message."

The message was short and to the point. Case must have been in a rush. He probably only had a few seconds if he really was trapped on the island without his chip. He needed Marcus to save him and the rest of the davenports must have access to the message. Chase said so himself. But build what? Marcus's super smart allowed the question to be answered almost immediately. Chase needed a new chip. He needed something that would get him out of there. Marcus frowned. He'd need a lab. The only one other than the island would be at the Davenport's house.

Marcus growled and took off in a run. It wouldn't take the Davenports long to work out what Chase meant. They'd know exactly where he went. He was in the lab in seconds. It hadn't been used since the move to the island and he was thankful for that. No one would be down here until they found out where he was.

He sat down at the computer and started to type. The coding process was long and even with his fingers typing with super speed he'd have a difficult time making this chip in time. He had two options. He could either make a quick one time use burn out chip or take the extra time and effort to make a completely new chip based off his own style, insuring no one could touch him ever again.

The chances of getting access to a lab again was slim so if he wanted Chase to have a new chip then he needed to make the real one now.

* * *

Chase sat cross-legged in the hospital room. No one had been n to see him yet and he was fine with that, they were probably trying to find Marcus. They wouldn't catch him though. Marcus was smart and with his new abilities they wouldn't see it coming.

He was calmer than he had been in days. He was able to calm his mind and "Zen out" as Bree called it. All he had to do was wait.

He was right. Halfway across the island the davenport brothers were arguing over the best way to find the android. They had attempted to track the signal Chase let off but he was smart even without his chip. He sent it out on all wavelengths. It was picked up by radios, TVs, Cell phones, Laptops and Marcus. It spread out across almost the entire globe. Not only did everyone get the message but it would be impossible to determine which was Marcus.

"He'll be coming here" Douglas growled. "We can set a trap."

"He won't come" Donald shot back. "He was using Chase and he doesn't need him anymore."

"Chase is a valuable asset to him. He won't let go of his pawn so easily."

"My son is not a pawn" Donald growled.

"Yes he is" Douglas fired back. "Marcus is using him. He's used all the boy's insecurities against him. Chase is Marcus's pet now. You can't deny that…"

"Chase is not a pet" Adam shouted, grabbing his creator by the collar and lifting him off the ground. Adam's eyes seethed with hatred. How dare this man call his brother a pet? Chase was not a dog. No one would call his brother that. NO ONE!

"Adam put him down" Donald commanded placing a hand on Adam's shoulder. "We know he isn't a pet. It's just a figure of speech" He said while glaring at his brother. And no matter how much I would like to pound my brother's face in we have to concentrate on stopping Marcus." Adam grudgingly dropped his uncle-father to the ground.

"I know Marcus" Douglas said. "And I know he will come back." He glanced at Adam before choosing his words carefully. He wants to continue using Chase."

"I think he's right" Bree interrupted. The argument was just going around in circles. At this rate they wouldn't get anywhere. "And it's better to be safe than sorry. Let's set a trap and if he doesn't come then we'll track him down." Donald glared at his older brother but nodded.

"This is my plan" Douglas started. "Marcus's body is sensitive to…"

* * *

Marcus worked as fast as he could. He was sure they had figured it out by now. He had no idea they were focused more on a trap than finding him. If they had been smart they would have tried to really understand the message before getting into a fight. The sun had set hours ago and he was on edge. The external cameras didn't pick up anything and his thermal vision only registered one person in the area and that was Leo's mom already in bed.

With a grunt he continued his work. If he worked fast enough he'd be done by dawn. Then he could save chase.

* * *

Thank you for reading. I hope people really are actually still reading. I'll try to post as soon as I can. This weekendd I'll finish my reserch and post a chapter in at least one of my fanfics.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. My Dad had an anurism and may never drive or work agin. I cant really bring myself to write much and now that he's finally coming home 'll have to babysit him for a few weeks and hope he'll get better. Please review but not about my dad. I want to hear your opinions on the story not any more remiders of what is going on.

* * *

Marcus felt exhausted. The sun was just rising and his creation had finally been made. It was better than anything his creator could have made. With this chip Chase would be the strongest bionic in the world, even more powerful than himself. Now all he had to do was sneak into one of the most secure building in the US, work his way through a maze filled with bionic teens out to get him and inject this new chip into the back of Chase's neck.

"Well here goes" Marcus sighed to himself. He took off with his super speed, not stopping till he was looking out to see. He'd stared at this sight so many times before. When they got away he hoped they could find another place like this. That's if they did get away.

The beach was empty except for a small rundown shack. Marcus knew there was a rowboat and a few conoos in there. He'd have to take the rowboat. The censers would pick him up if he wasn't cloaked and he couldn't use two bionics at once. That might change though, if he found a way to incorporate Chase's knew chip designs into himself. That was his greatest success. With this new chip Chase would be able to use at least two, maybe three bionics at once without risking burning out.

He pushed the rickety old rowboat into the water and stepped in. It looked like it could break apart at any moment and he hoped it didn't. He didn't want to swim all the way to the island, it was much harder for him to swim since he was made of metal and not buoyant human parts. As he began to row he stretched out his cloaking to surround the boat. He wouldn't be visible on any sensors.

* * *

As Marcus was beginning his rescue mission Chase was opening his eyes to a white celling. "Fuck" He cursed under his breath. He knew he'd be caught but it still made him angry. Now he was once again trapped in the isolation room. He shook his head and sat up. His cloths had been switched to slightly too big blue sweatpants and a thin white shirt. They obviously didn't want to risk anything. HE had no idea how his clothes were supposed to be used as a weapon but if they were that paranoid then he'd done something right. They were scared, scared that he'd slip out of their grasp again. They were right. Marcus would be here soon with a new chip. Then they wouldn't be able to stop him.

"Chase" A voice said. The teen jumped up, whipping his head around. "Chase" The familiar voice called again. Then he saw it. A ghostlike image of Marcus was standing at one the wall across from the door. He was so light he almost blended in with the wall.

"Marcus?" Chase asked suspiciously.

"Chase I can't get to you" Marcus said with a tiny smirk on his lips. "I don't need you anyway." Chase's eyes immediately narrowed.

"And why not?" Chase asked, in a hiss.

"You really are an idiot" Marcus laughed, holding his stomach as if he was trying to keep himself together. "Do you really think I ever cared about you? Seriously Chase, for someone so smart you're so gullible."

"So you never loved me" Chase breathed out backing away.

"Are you deft too?" Marcus said with a smile. Chase's eyes began to water only making Marcus's smile grow. "I have to thank you though Chase" Marcus smirked. "I learned a lot. Don't worry, I won't kill you. I want you to watch all the people you love die before you, knowing it is your fault." With those parting words Marcus vanished. The tears broke loose, sliding from his eyes, down his cheeks and onto the ground.

Chase's hand shot over his mouth hand he keeled over. To anyone watching it would look like he was attempting to hold down his food. But to Chase it was only a way to his back the grin. Did they really think he would fall for that? He'd been around Marcus long enough to know his quirks. That was not Marcus. And even if they had made him act like Marcus he'd never believe it. Marcus loved him and he loved Marcus. No stupid little trick would change that. The door to his room slammed open, causing Chase to jump with "Surprise".

"Where is he?" Donald asked chase angrily. Chase could see at least twenty students behind him, not counting the three that were searching his room, even though the only place to hide something was under the bed.

"What are you talking about" Chase sniffled, finally removing his hand from his mouth. Now it was time for some real acting.

"Marcus" Donald replied. "He used bionics in here."

"He's not here" Chase replied, anger flashing in his eyes. Donald was surprised by the amount of hate in his glare. Well, that's what happens when love is torn away. "And he never will be. You're right. He lied to me and used me. He never truly cared." Chase shouted, jumping up. He began pacing the room, fist clenched and breath coming out in ragged pants. "I can't believe I fell for something so stupid. I'm a fucking idiot!"

"Chase what happened?" Davenport asked slowly. He gestured for the students to wait outside.

Chase almost laughed. Like he didn't know. He helped plan this. He wasn't evil enough to come up with it but if he was going along with his brother's plans then he was close to it. "He sent me a message. He laughed at me, told me he was only using me. I'm an Idiot! He never cared!"

Davenport was in shock. Chase was always so clearheaded and in control. Even when he'd tried to escape he was in control of his emotions. But now he was having a literal panic attack. "Chase" He said in a worried voice.

"I'm a fucking idiot! I got to go. I need air." He breathed, stumbling. He collapsed onto his hands and knees, tears splashing onto the cold floor.

"Chase you have to stay here for a few more days so we can run some tests" Mr. Davenport said slowly. His heart was breaking at the sight of his son so hurt. That's what happens when some you care about betrays you.

Chase's breaths came out even more raged. He sounded like he was choking. "C-can't" Chase coughed. "No! No! Can't. Please no" He wept.

"Chase" The man tried again.

"No! Please no! Need air. Can't breathe. Can't breathe. Can't brea…" His words were interrupted by a thundering cough.

"He… never… loved… me" He whispered so low Davenport couldn't hear the words.

The man didn't know what to do. He couldn't leave Chase like this. He was in a complete panic. Who knows what would happen if he was left alone in this room again. "You can leave" Davenport said loudly, trying to be heard over the weeping which lessened after his words. "But you need to stay in the hospital. We need to keep an eye on you." Chase nodded slightly and attempted to get up. His feet wobbled underneath him and he had to grab hold of the wall.

"Why does no one love me?" Chase whispered, more to himself than his father. "What's so wrong with me that no one can care?"

"Chase I care. Adam and Bree care. Even Douglas cares." Donald tried. Chase gave no response, eyes far away as if engulfed in his own world.

"Come one" Davenport sighed, wrapping his arm around his son so he could lead him through the now open door. The two were given strange looks from the students sent to guard Chase. Some were angry while others were sad but almost all were suspicious. Chase didn't smirk. These kids knew better than his own father. Even he was surprised at how easily Mr. Davenport had believed his supposed breakdown.

Davenport led Chase to one of the hospital beds and helped the boy climb in. Immediately Chase curled into a ball on his side, eyes wide open but focused on nothing. Now he just had to wait. It was one less barrier Marcus had to get through.

* * *

Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review


	9. Chapter 9

The Island was in sight. It had taken most of the day to row here but it was the safest way. He'd be able to sneak past the security cameras but he didn't know if he could find Chase. He'd need to use his ex-ray vision and to do that he'd need to become visible again. He contemplated this as he got closer. When he reached the land he used his foot to destroy half the bottom of the boat. He stood at the edge of the platform and watched it sink. They wouldn't be needing it to get back.

He turned toward his destination and slowly made his way forward. His footsteps were silent and he avoided as much sand as he could. He might be undetectable but he still made footprints and this was not going to be like those cartoons on TV. He was going to get in and out without being discovered. He was so focused on being silent he nearly screamed when two people landed a few feet from him.

"They were two younger looking boys. One he recognized by Chase's description as Spin and the other had bright red hair that shot up at all angles. He was the same height and build as Spin but had a dark tan.

"See I win" Adam shouted running in their direction.

"No way" a behemoth of a teen shouted, following close behind. "Dray went farther." Marcus backed away before the two muscular boys made it to the two smaller ones.

"See Spin's three feet farther" Adam smirked. Spin was rolling his eyes.

"He moved!" Adam's companion said. "I want a rematch!" Adam smirked and laughed.

"Bing it on." Spin braced himself as he and Dray were each lifted by one of the boys. With a grunt Adam chucked Spin as far as he could at the same time as his friend. Marcus almost burst out laughing. They were throwing students to see who was stronger. They really were stupid.

He wasn't here to laugh at admittedly good-looking guys. He was here to break out Chase. He began walking again. His only problem was the seven yards of sand in between the rocks he was standing on and the side door to the building. HE scanned the land and noticed that the groups of students were closely. He couldn't wait all day though so he jumped. He rushed as fast as he could without super speed to bolt across the dangerous sand.

With a sigh of relief he made it into the metal building. First order of business find Chase. His feet carried him farther into the building as he kept his ears pealed for any sound. His super senses were not the same kind of bionic as the rest of his bionics so they were always working unless he blocked them out. This was not the time to block them out.

"In your tube!" A girl laughed from a few rooms over. "And he actually…."

"Quiet" A second girl laughed. "Don't say it!"

"He kissed you" THe first girl said teasingly. They both squealed causing Marcus to flinch and focus on other voices.

"I've been trying to throw the fire right but keeps bending to the right."

"I know…" Another boy was saying as Marcus tuned them out.

"A breakdown?" A whispered voice asked.

"Yea. I heard he was crying and everything. He's a wreck." A young boy's voice said to the girl.

"It's cuz of that boy." An older boy grunted.

"They were dating?" The girl asked.

"Yea but he was just using Chase. That's why he was freaking out."

"Do you know when they'll let him out of the infirmary?" she asked

"I heard Bree tell Adam if that boy hadn't done anything to Chase he'd be let out in a week. He's supposed to have therapy though. I don't know what that is but supposedly it helps with people who are messed up in the head." The older boy replied.

Marcus growled, wanting so badly to punch that boy in the face with his super strength. Chase was in no way messed up in the head. He was jus depressed. But what was that about a breakdown? Did something happen to Chase?" is heart lurched when he remembered the children's words. Did Chase think all his feeling were a lie? Chase had to know he loved him.

Yes! Chase knew. Whatever they were talking about Chase knew he hadn't been used. At least now he knew where to look. He silently slunk in the direction of the voices, keeping his ears on them. They talked about Chase being messed up and if he was ever going to be able to be trusted again. Supposedly he'd put up a pretty good fight. They had to be exaggerating when they said he took out half the school by himself. Unfortunately their conversation turned to other things by the time he saw them.

They hadn't revealed where the infirmary was. He could knock to out and drag the third into one of the rooms but he didn't know their bionics and didn't want to risk setting off any alarms. With an angry frown he passed the kids and kept moving.

It took him over six hours and almost being run into thirteen times to find the infirmary. The big white doors were closed so he'd have to wait for someone to go through. Luck was finally n his side though and his creator and Donald walked out, leaning against one of the doors. Marcus rushed as silently as he could through the open door.

"Marcus did a number on him" Douglas sighed. "And I thought I was finally rid of that waist of space." Marcus's eyes flared but didn't react. He wasn't here to hurt anyone. He was here to rescue Chase.

"You should have checked to make sure he really was destroyed." Donald replied.

"No one should have survived that. Even an android, especially an android as pathetic as Marcus." The two continued talking but the door had already closed and Marcus didn't want to use his super senses to hear them. If he got angry everything could fall apart.

He was shocked to find Chase laying curled in a ball on the bed. He was sure they would have locked him away somewhere. He started toward the bed but a whisper, barely hearable even with his super senses.

"Camera" the voice whispered. Marcus frowned and looked down at his love who hadn't shown any reaction other than his lips faking a yawn to speak the words. Marcus continued to approach till he was standing behind Chace.

"It's going to be ok Chase. I'm getting you out of here." Marcus whispered just as softly. Chase did his best not to smile but the edges of his lips perked up for a moment. Hopefully whoever was watching him wouldn't see it. "Chase you know I love you right. I don't know what they said but you have to know I love you."

"Yes" Chase whispered. Marcus grinned wide. He wanted to say more but doubled over, screaming as high as he could scream. Chase jumped to his feet in shock.

"MARCUS!" Chase bellowed, falling to his knees next to the shaking android. ON the other side of the island the davenport brothers jumped at the sound. The adjusted ultraviolet light would have burned Marcus's eyes and knew they'd know when he arrived.

"He's already on the island" Donald shouted, taking off in a run toward Chase.


	10. Chapter 10

Finally summer vacation. that means I'm trying to write again. This might be slow but there will be a regular posting once every one or two weeks. I hope it's still being read. Since I have so many stories I'm writing for as well as things I want to say I created a facebook page were I shall post what will be posted soon, what is being discontinued. I'll also be having contests and posting extra story and charactor infor that didnt make it into the story. I have a Tumblr page dedicated to my OC's and information that didn't make it into a story under construction. When I have time to finish I will post that link on my prof page too. www*Facebook*com/RainbowFez

* * *

"Marcus!" Chase shouted. The android was doubled over, holding back the screams that were leaving his throat.

"Chip!" Marcus choked. Chase's eyes went wide and dropped to his knees. "Pocket." Chase's hands fumbled with his boyfriend's shirt pocket. He was stricken with a kind of fear he had never felt before. The boy he loved was shaking in pain, screaming his throat out and all he could do was scrape his shirt attempting to grasp the chip in his pocket.

Tears began to prick at the edges of Chase's eyes but he finally grasped the small metal square. It took everything in him for Chase to leave Marcus's side and rush to the draws that held the chip extractors.

"Chase!" A voice shouted. Chase didn't look to his father. Instead he placed the machine to the back of his neck and activate it. A spark like fire shot through his body. His senses sharpened and his heart sped. The world around him became clear for both his body and his mind.

"Marcus" Adam screamed entering the room beside his sister. Chase flung his hand at them, throwing them across the room. His vision turned red. These people were supposed to love him, care about him. But they didn't listen. They refused to understand. Now they attacked his Marcus. His father and creator held guns aimed not at him, the one attacking them, but the teenage boy writhering in pain on the cold metal floor.

"Don't hurt him!" Chase shouted but the gunshot the echoed in his ears drowned out his very thoughts. In instinct his eyes focused on the cylindrical blue energy that emanated from the device in his father's hands. Time slowed and the energy slowed to a stop, held by the Chase's shaking outstretched finger. "I SAID STOP!" Chase screamed before allowing the beast that lay just beneath the surface to take control. He was being a coward. He knew he wouldn't get out of this without harming his family, and unwilling to do it himself he allowed Spike to act in his place.

The bolt of energy reversed direction and shot into the chest of the men who fired them. Spike flung his hand up, sending the occupants of the room to the ceiling. He wouldn't be able to fight the entire school at once, which by the sound of it he might have to. He needed allies. His plan was in the toilets though. His chip wasn't connected properly with his siblings. His override app wouldn't activate. He really was alone in this.

The door burst open, revealing several students who were flattened by Adam being flung in their path. Bree was next. Chase aimed for their heads. He calculated the proper speed as to only knock them out. He wasn't going to kill anyone.

"Marcus we're getting out of here" Spike growled. He strutted across the room still holding the reaming three members of his family in the air.

"Chase" Marcus choked.

"Stop. Save your energy" Chase whispered, through Spike's rage. "Hold onto my back." Marcus struggled but was able to wrap his arms around his boyfriend's neck and circle his legs around Chase's chest. "Hang in there Marcus. Three minutes." Chase fled the room, releasing his hold on his family. With each turn more students came and with each turn Chase plowed through them, holding his force field up as a battering ram. Spike turned around at the sound of his father, letting his force field move on its own, to trap four young yellow level students to the wall.

"Chase please stop" Donald said, in the calmest voice he could. "Be calm."

"I'll show you calm" Spike bellowed in his deep voice. The wall to Spike's left creaked and shook under the force of chase's molecular kinesis. It took only second to rip from the surrounding metal and form into a huge ball.

"Chase…"

"No" Spike bellowed, flinging his creation at them. The same gun that had been aimed at Marcus shot into the approaching metal. The sound of crackling fire filled the hallway, accompanying the melting metal that lay on the floor between them. Spike's eyes grew wide. The image of his Marcus melting on the floor shook his very being. If Spike had his own Spike then he would have emerged.

"YOU WOULD DO THAT TO MARCUS!" Chase screamed, griping his fists at his side. "I LOVE HIM! HE CAME TO SAVE ME! WHY DO YOU TAKE EVERYTHING I LOVE! THIS IS MURDUR! HE IS A LIVING BEING AND YOU WOULD DO…THAT! YOU SICK TWISTED BASTARDS." Rage engulfed the entire island, causing it to shake. Nether Douglas or Donald ever suspected this much power in one of the kids. The molecular Kinesis that Chase had used to fight was raging out of control. Every piece of the academy was shaking as if an earthquake started just below their feet.

* * *

This was a short little chapter but I hope you ebjoyed it. Please review.


	11. Chapter 11

I'm back updating. This story is almost over but the first chapter of the sequel will be published the same day. There is one maybe two more chapters after this. I considered stretching it out more but this was when I had planned on finishing it and I'll keep it this way.

Sorry again for the wait. I promise it'll be updated more often. I hope to finish this by the end of winter break and finish Living Fate by the end of June. Thank you for reading.

* * *

Spike gripped his hands tightly. Never had he been so angry. Never had anyone pushed him so far. The smoldering molten metal in front of him turned his vision red. They aimed that gun at Marcus! If he hadn't been able to intercept the beam it would be Marcus laying there not part of the wall.

"You will pay" Spike snarled, raising his hands. His family stepped into their fighting stances. He knew how they fight. He knew their every move. If they think they can stop him then they'd have a rude awakening.

"Chase" Marcus gasped voice hoarse from his screaming. "St-stop." Spike's heart faltered but ignored him. Putting more pressure into his bionic power, his hands began to shake. The energy around his body scrackled and visible sparks could be seen centimeters from his skin.

"Chase hates you" he growled before a laud crunch sounded around them. The walls and floors creaked, moving enough to throw his family off balance.

"Chase" Marcus croaked.

"Let this academy burn in hell!" He screamed. A bang as loud ad thunder screamed through the halls. Spike smirked. The first building had collapsed in on itself.

"Chase" Marcus repeated. Bree snapped out of her shock and ran. Her legs carried her within inches of her brother before being flung back with enough force to leave a dent in the wall she collided with.

"Bree" Mr. Davenport called."

"Chase please" Marcus groaned. The second building on the island fell to the ground crushing everything that was inside. Adam as stupid as he was, charged the other bionic human intent on knocking him out. Chase didn't even spare him a glance. With a twitch of his hand Adam's scull cracked against the floor. "Chase your hurting people!" Marcus breathed. Spike sneered angrily. "If you love me you'll stop this right now!"

Spike's hands stayed outstretched but the grinding of metal against metal silenced. "We are leaving" Spike said in a dark angry voice, that sent a shiver down every persons' spine. "Do not follow us. DO NOT LOOK FOR US! LET US BE FREE, or you won't be so lucky.

Douglas clicked the gun that had destroyed the wall and shot a red beam toward Chase. A millisecond went by and the speeding energy grew closer to Spike. It splashed against the blue force field like water and dripped to the floor. "Chase time to go" Marcus croaked. The pain in his voice was worse than before and even though he wanted desperately to end the man who had laughed at Marcus's death he wouldn't go against Marcus's wishes.. Spike turned from his family and ran.

His force field plowed through the remaining students until Chase met the outer wall. With a wave a door sized piece was catapulted outward into the ocean. "Chase" Marcus breathed.

"We're free Marcus. We won't need to hurt anyone ever again."

* * *

Chase blinked, groaning at how sore his body was. What had Spike done? It was all a rage filled blur. At least he was laying on something soft. Something soft!? Chase sat straight up, eyes wide and worried. The room he was in was small and dark. The sun starless night cast no light through the small window residing in the back corner of the sparkly furnished room. Slowly he stood. He wasn't at the academy so he must have escaped but where was Marcus? "Marcus" Chase almost shouted, spinning around, trying to find the boy in the cheap motel room.

"Chase!" Marcus gasped. Chase snapped to the corner of the room. Marcus was sitting in an old wooden chair next to a table filled with newspapers. Tears filled Chase's eyes and he ran across the room to grab his boyfriend.

"I thought I lost you" he wailed. Both boys collapsed to the floor. Their legs shook as the kneeled on the damp carpet, sobbing into each other's shoulders. Seconds felt like hours and neither boy could stop their tears. They fell and fell, painting their rosy cheeks and dripping onto the already damp floor.

"I love you" Marcus sobbed. Chase shook in a final sob.

"I love you too." He breathed huskily, gasping for air. His breath came out heavy and pained.

"Chase are you ok?" Marcus whispered. He wanted to step back and take another look at the teen but refused to let go of his midsection. He was terrified this was a dream and he would wake up again, alone and afraid. He knew it was an irrational fear but he couldn't bring himself to truly believe it.

"I don't want to leave you ever again" Chase breathed, removing his face from the crook of Marcus's neck. He turned so they were face to face, eyes meeting in a splash of crackling energy. Marcus was taken aback by the determined look in Chase's eyes. "Marcus Davenport" He began in the most serious tone Marcus had ever heard comes from his very serious boyfriend. "I know I love you more than anything else in this world and I can't see spending another second of my life away from you. You are my family and my best friend. You are my soul mate and true love. You make me smile by just being around me. You've risked your life to save me and showed me what it truly felt like to be loved. Will you give me the one and only thing I could every truly want? Will you marry me?"

Marcus's breath stopped. His eyes grew wide and flashed green. He couldn't believe what he just heard. He loved Chase just as much and would have given anything to marry him. He'd dreamed about it, fantasized what his life would be and he knew even in the worst case scenario as long as he was married to Chase he would be happy.

"Yes" Marcus whispered. A final tear slipped from the corner of his right eye and trailed down his cheek. "Yes… Yes…Yes" Marcus cried, burrowing his face into Chase's shirt. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" This wasn't a dream. It may feel like one but he knew he would never again fear this was a dream because if he did it might mean he'd wake up to a world without Chase and that world was not a world he'd ever want to live in. Chase felt himself grin with true, pure happiness, something he hadn't had in a long time.

* * *

Red lights flashed against white walls. Cries of pain and sadness filled the once silent room. The infirmary was packed to the brim with silent, unconscious children. Some sported minor cuts and bruises but others had crushed limbs, broken spines and mutilated faces. Bloody gashes were being covered with white bandages as fast as it was possible. The few students left unharmed, and some who had only been mildly hurt worked to keep the victims of the caved in buildings alive. The room Chase had once been trapped in was filled with cots, each filled with a moderately wounded child that needed to be observed.

The noise there was far less than the main room where the badly injured children lay. When Sebastian had revolted there had only been a few bruises and Mr. Davenport never thought this room would ever hold more than one or two teams of bionic soldiers. Today however too many were packed in the closed place.

"Bree we need to go after them" Adam growled for the fifth time. Anger radiated off his body as he stalked Bree around the room. She tried to ignore him and focus on the task at hand, disinfecting and wrapping the bad wounds. Each slash would need stitches and several people would have permanent scars even after their tubes were able to finish healing them. "BREE!"

She shook her head and kept working. She wanted to go after Chase too. He wasn't safe with Marcus but right now lives were at risk here. She would've thought he'd have gotten the message when his chip was forcibly removed from his neck. Adam was no use to anyone glitching to every angry thought. "BREE" He shouted!

"Adam these kids could DIE!" She finally shot back. "I'm not going to leave them. Marcus made Chase bring down that building. When this is over and Chase is sane again, how do you think he'll feel when he realizes he killed someone or more than one student? Get out of the infirmary. Your hands are too big and clumsy. I need to save these people!" Adam's cold eyes softened a fraction. "We'll get him" she added, "But not today."

A pained groaned brought her attention back to the small brunet laid out on the table. Spin's body was only covered by his underwear so Bree could get to the two inch deep gashed than cut from his shoulder to his belly button which matched the slices on his legs. Twenty bones were broken and even the anesthesia couldn't take away all his pain. Bree's eyes began to water. He looks so tiny here on the table, broken and crushed. She would find Marcus and when she did he would pay.

* * *

There we go. I hadn't planned on the marriage proposal but somehow it came out that way. I really hope people will be reading this again and if you plan to please review. Tell me what you think. my original plan was to end the story the moment they leave the academy but felt that I needed to add more before actually starting the next in the triaogy so I'm adding the little bit of extra scenes at the end. There wont be any big dramatic fight in the next chapter or two chapters but it will wrap everything into a spot to start Living Fate properly.


	12. Chapter 12

second to last chapter of this story. I hope to post the last Chapter tomorrow... well I guess actually today since it's 12:45. :p well there goes my updating every day. Darn me and my writing so late at night. Anyway don't worry I'll post Living Fate, the last story in the trilogy the day after the final chapter. It'll be longer than this one, hopefully 40k to 50k words. Please review.

* * *

Mr. Davenport stood in front of his family. His eyes were dark and he looked even older with the gray bags under his eyes. "From this point forward we have to think of Chase as the enemy" He said in a gravelly voice. "I was able to portray Chase as a victim in the media but their first attack will ruin that. That's why Adam, Bree and I will be working on finding him. This is our main and only goal. We need to find Chase before he and Marcus make a move."

"Don't you think I should work with that?" Douglas asked. "You need to be in front of the cameras. It is your academy."

"I want to find my son" Mr. Davenport said.

"But the government has to see you being proactive" Douglas replied. "And that means in front of the cameras until this blows over."

"But I WOUNLDN'T be being proactive if I talked with those idiotic news casters all day. I can't sit and answer questions when my son is out there under your son's control!" Donald snarled

"Real doesn't matter here Donny. What matters is looking good. I'll focus on…" Douglas began.

"My decision is final!" You'll deal with the PR. I'll save my son." Donald snarled. Leo glared at the floor and turned to leave. His stepdad started shouting again but he didn't turn back. Nothing the man said would make any of this easier. Chase had abandoned them and the students. He ran off with someone who had pretended to be their friend and then betrayed them

He walked silently to his room. The only upside to all this was he was sleeping in a real bed again instead of the couch in Adam Bree and Chase's room. Well Adam and Bree now. How could Chase turn on them? It didn't make sense. Sure they were mean to him sometimes, ok all the time. Leo had been looking back at the last year he had spent with his bionic siblings. He hadn't really thought about teasing Chase. The other two did it and while Leo didn't normally tease people like that it seemed ok because chase didn't mind. He'd snap at them a bit but never got really angry. At least that was what he thought.

But looking back on how Chase had acted towards them Leo knew only one thing. Chase was a good guy. Chase was THE good guy. He didn't go around hurting people. He cared about them, looked after them when they needed him and helped them when he saw them struggling. Had any of them ever done that for Chase? Leo knew he didn't and doubted the others had. And yet Chase didn't stop. He helped them till the very end, till they found out the truth about him and Marcus.

That's why Leo was really thinking about what Marcus and Chase were up to. Everyone else was sure that this was all part of some scheme and Marcus was just using Chase but Leo wasn't as certain. Shure he hated Marcus. Actually he really really hated Marcus. But Leo didn't want his opinion to cloud his judgment. Yea it was really happening. Leo Dooley was thinking calmly and critically while all the others were snarling like animals and angrier than Leo had ever seen them.

Chase had claimed they were in love. He repeated it several times and showed his love for Marcus was more important than his family. Marcus wasn't controlling Chase with some triton so Leo could state that Chase really was in love with Marcus. It was a disgusting thought, not that Leo had anything against gay people. It's just any relationship with Marcus was disgusting. The real question was did Marcus love Chase back? And more importantly, were they actually planning some attack.

Marcus was sly. He was underhanded and sneaky. Nothing he does or says should be taken at face value. Leo bit his lip and tried to remember everything. Number one, Marcus had snuck onto the island, all the way to Chase's room. That meant he had somehow gotten the plans for the academy, most likely from Chase. That suggested that Marcus had been tapping him for information. There was also a chance he had broken in with minimal knowledge and risked a lot to kidnap Chase back. That wasn't like Marcus at all. He planned things out and had never taken a risk that big. The numbers went against it. If the second was true, than Marcus likely loved Chase back. Number two, after looking at the security tapes, they suspected Chase had known when Marcus had entered. There had been barely any movement to suggest they knew each other were there so they either had created signals or knew each other enough to recognize something so small. Number three, When Spike was destroying the school Marcus begged him to stop and only Marcus saying that if Chase had ever loved him then he would stop attacking them, was able to make him stop. That was the thing that originally made him stop and think. He watched Marcus for months. He knew how the boy worked.

He'd stopped Chase because he didn't want Chase to have the guilt of hurting or even killing that many people. It would have been just as important to keep Chase from feeling guilty if he was using him. Guilt caused doubt and Marcus didn't have time for Chase doubting Marcus. But Marcus could have let Chase take another building before convincing him to leave. Over half the students had fallen. One more building could have easily changed that to three fourths. It wasn't a big enough difference to drastically increase Chase's guilt.

That really wasn't much to go on and it was extreme speculation. It actually made it seem more likely that Marcus was using Chase but that didn't sit right with him. There was something he was forgetting, something big enough to doubt one of his most serious beliefs. He knew for a fact that Marcus was evil but something had happened that made him doubt the most obvious intentions Marcus had for Chase.

Knowing he wouldn't get anything else Leo flopped onto his bed and closed his eyes. If he was lucky he'd remember in the morning. As he dreamed of flashing neon lights and glowing pain covered people Marcus and Chase were snuggled together on the disgustingly crunchy bed in the crummy motel room they were staying in.

"They'll look for me" Chase sighed into Marcus's shoulder. Lying like this, pressed against the other boy, Chase was engulfed in the world that was his boyfriend. The sound of his fiancé's soft beating heart and even breathing was like a lullaby that beat against his ear. The smell of Marcus's shampoo and deodorant was a floral kind of smell that reminded Chases of rainbows and happiness, no matter how cheesy that sounded. And that little bit of Marcus's natural smell that accompanied it had the tinniest hint of copper that accompanied almost all metal things. It was a unique combination that always made Chase a little happier.

"They won't" Marcus said softly.

"We'll go somewhere" Chase said, "Somewhere nice and sunny where we could spend every day in t-shirts and shorts."

"And a beach" Marcus added. "I only got to go to the beach once and I really liked it."

"It needs to be peaceful" Chase added. "No tourists or crowds."

"No big cities" Marcus agreed, smiling against Chase's hair. "Somewhere we could just lay out in the sand and rest all day."

"But not in California." Chase added more softly.

"They won't find us" Marcus whispered. He lightly brushed his lips against Chase's forehead."

"I hope so" Chase frowned.

"Florida?" Marcus asked. Chase smiled.

"Not a house though, maybe an apartment next to a beach" Chase said more excitedly.

"With big windows where we can watch the sunrise" Marcus added.

"I assume we have a way to afford it" Chase chuckled.

"I didn't make enough money" Marcus snorted. "I worked part time. I barely afforded the apartment I was living in, which still has two months on the lease you know. Wasted money" Marcus grumbled. Chase laughed.

"You have your ways."

"Chase!" Marcus gasped, turning Chase's face to look at his own. "Are you suggesting I stole money? I can't believe you. It's like you think I'm some sort of villain" Marcus said, covering his eyes with the back of his hand and making a sob sound that only made Chase laugh louder.

"Don't worry lovebug I know you perfectly" Chase said, moving a hand to touch Marcus's cheek. "That's why I'm asking who you stole money from." A smirk slipped out of Marcus's offended mask.

"It depends on how you think of it" Marcus said smoothly. "My dad was the one that stole all your money. I just slipped a little into my pocket. No one would notice half a million or two." Marcus grinned.

* * *

I don't know why I picked Leo as the one to doubt the Marcus is using Chase theory. I never even planned it. Somehow the idea just popped onto the paper. It's a bit ironic though right. I think we'll get to see a new side of Leo in the next story. Once again please review


	13. Chapter 13

This is the last Chapter. Don't worry there's a sequel. The first Chapter is written and being posted tomorrow. I'd like to thank everyone who stuck with this even after all my disappearances and slow updates. My hope is to write enough chapters of Living fate in the last days of winter break to be able to post one a week for at least a month and a half.

This Chapter is mainly setting things up for the next story so there won't be any action. I hope you still find it interesting. I would really appreciate reviews. This is my last Chapter and I want to know how people felt about the story overall.

* * *

Leo sat next to his mother, staring at the TV. He had no idea what was on. He wasn't paying any attention. His thoughts were on something else, someone else. It had been two days since Big D had declared Chase the enemy.

It had been two days of a lot of thought and reflection. He'd looked back on everything he knew about Marcus and came to one conclusion. Marcus was not acting like Marcus. Douglas had tracked down some of the teens that were in the backlight party. Leo had watched all the videos of the interviews. From what the people said Marcus seemed nerves and truly crushing on Chase, even before Chase had shown up. Marcus was smart but Leo didn't think Marcus would make himself act like a crushing teenager when he didn't need to. Marcus was a strong person. He grudgingly admitted that. When he had faked friendship with Adam Bree and Chase he had overdone the weakness a lot. He had made himself as week as emotional as he was strong and determined in reality.

Now however it was like he had toned it down enough for only a few people to notice. Why would he make the cues so subtle if he wanted people to think he wasn't bad? Most of the teens hadn't even realized he was acting nerves. The thought slid out of his mind when he once again remembered a time he had insulted Chase. The guilt clutched his chest. This had been happening on a normal basis since Chase's 'betrayal'.

The others didn't know it but it was one of the things that pushed him into making his current promise, a promise no one but himself knew. If Marcus was using Chase Leo would fight him to his last breath but if he was truly in love he'd protect them with everything he had. It didn't matter if he went against family and friends. HE owed it to Chase just as Adam and Bree owed him too.

* * *

Douglas paced back and forth across the lab. Things were bad. The school wouldn't be rebuilt for another month and he had had to put most of the students in a sort of stasis to stop them from glitching. Without capsules to manage their glitches they were too dangerous to the world and now was the worst time to put doubt in people's minds. Donald already had difficulty working with the press. Any big mishap and it could put Adam Bree and Chase in jeopardy. Really the other bionic humans didn't matter. Adam, Bree and Chase were his kids. The others were just solders, tools to fight for whatever Donald thought was right.

He looked back to the monitor once again. The facial recognition software had gone through every security camera and posted video within one hundred miles. The search was slowly moving farther out but he still had to keep searching in the areas that had already gone through checks. Marcus would no doubt do everything to hide from them. Right now it all came down to luck. He was also compiling data on both boys and trying to guess the most likely place they'd go.

Right now he could extrapolate that the two would find a secluded place far away from anyone else. They might even hundreds of miles from civilization. They wouldn't have left the country but they'd go far away. He was thinking somewhere north near the Canadian border or possibly even Alaska. This was only if they already had a set place of residence. But he assumed Marcus had some back up plan. If not they'd be close by.

* * *

Chase lay against Marcus as they cuddled in the old motel they were in. It wasn't as bad as the one he'd woken up in but it still was far from nice. Marcus had to go in a rent the room. He looked a bit odd going out of his way to avoid the security cameras. Chase told him they weren't actually working but Marcus was paranoid. He had been since Chase had woken up after Spike's rampage. He hadn't moved more than ten feet from Chase and had held his hand at every opportunity.

"Marcus" Chas whispered to the other boy. Marcus looked down into Chase's sad expression. Marcus took a few strand of Chase's hair in his hand and began twisting them around his finger.

"Mhmm" Marcus murdered.

"I love you but can you stop being so protective?" Chase breathed, closing his eyes to avoid seeing the hurt that he knew would be there.

"What?" Marcus asked, sounding strained.

"I love you but ever since we escaped you've been a bit… clingy."

"I'm just worried" Marcus said, going slack. "I almost lost you."

"And I almost lost you" Chase breathed back. You almost died back there. That much I can remember. I might not know what Spike did but I know he did it to save you. If I can part from you you should be able to give me space."

"So I'm clingy?" Marcus frowned. Chase internally shook his head. Note to self, don't try to have important conversations with your boyfriend while tired.

"No" Chase said in a hurry. "I just feel like you don't trust me to take care of myself."

"I do…" Marcus started.

"I'm bionic too. I know to fight and I pushed through some of the strongest students at the academy and kept going. I can and will defend myself when necessary."

"I know you can. I'm just scared. It's irrational but I can't stop it" Marcus trailed off.

"Its love" Chase sighed. "It makes people do stupid things, even us, the smartest men in the world."

"But right now it's only affecting the smartest man in the world." Marcus smirked.

"Don't you mean second smartest?" Chase grinned.

"No I think I said it right." Marcus said. His lips twitched causing Chase to lose control and burst out laughing. Marcus followed, filling the room with two sets of historical laughing. It wasn't that funny but right now they needed something to laugh about.

* * *

In the morning Marcus led chase quickly away from the Motel, making sure to avoid all the cameras. "They'll be watching for any Bionic activity by now so I we can't use my super speed." Marcus said. Chase could tell he was worried.

"It'll be fine" Chase said, taking hold of Marcus's hand. As long as I have you I have no problems." Marcus smiled but frowned on the inside. It was obviously a front to make Marcus feel better. Chase wasn't naive enough to believe something like that.

"You don't believe that" Marcus said.

"No but It's a nice idea" Chase replied, squeezing his boyfriend's hand once. They looked back at the road and watched the cars wiz by.

"There should be a bus stop that way" Marcus said, pointing right, toward more buildings.

"And if we walk we'd have to go left" Chase replied. Marcus nodded.

"They'll be watching the Busses" Marcus said.

"But we'll draw more attention walking along the side of the road." Chase continued.

"If they have the cameras watching for us it would be the end." Marcus agreed.

"Walk or hitchhike?" Chase asked. "I kind of would like to hitchhike. It's not like someone could rape and murder us." Marcus snorted. "Hey it's the truth and it'd be a lot quicker than walking"

"I guess you could roll up a pant leg and stick out one of those hairless legs." Marcus grinned. Chase blushed. "Oh stop that silly." Marcus continues your legs are adorable. And they're not hairless the hair is just really light. Back to hitchhiking, we shouldn't do it here. It's too close and there are too many people that would see. The trees follow the road up until the highway which we could take. There we can either find a form of transportation or hail a ride. But eventually we'll have to buy some bags and clothes. We're starting to smell, well you are. I can turn off my sweat glands." Marcus smirked at Chases glare.

The two started off into the forest. They stayed far enough away from the road not to be seen but close enough to see if cops or Bionic students were coming. They traveled quickly and lightly. Seven hours into the walk they stopped to breath. Chase cursed himself for not remembering food. It didn't stop them however and they arrived at the highway on ramp just as it was getting dark.

"Should we wait at the gas station?" Chase asked. The small lighted building was surrounded by pumps that various cars and semi-trucks were using to fill up.

Marcus frowned. "We need to see if they have backpacks or bags. I don't want to cause too many questions."

Chase nodded. "I need to get food and go to the bathroom anyway." They crossed the final intersection before the highway and circled the gas station, making sure to stay in the shadows. "The camera in the front isn't working" Chase whispered. The entire back of it is gutted.

"The one on top of the door is cracked too" Marcus said. "Do you think we can risk both going in? I really don't want to let you go in there alone." Chase turned to him and pressed their lips together.

"I'll be back soon and I might even be able to get us a ride. And before you ask yes I'll be careful. I am the smartest man in the world."

"Second smartest" Marcus snapped back in fake anger. Chase laughed and planted one last kiss on his boyfriend's lips before strutting off to the gas station.

The place was quiet and no one paid him any mind as he walked into the building. The inside smelled like cigarettes and urine. Chase decided he'd rather just go in the forest than here. He wouldn't trust the seat. The inside was smaller than it looked on the outside, having only a few racks of food, key chains and random garbage. The only semi-helpful things in the store were small camping bags piled in the corner. The looked cheap and battered but they would do. He grabbed two bags and enough food to last them a few days. The woman at the counter took his money without checking the prices. She looked drunk. At least she wouldn't recognize him.

He hurried back and handed the bag to Marcus. "Here" he said but froze when a large man stepped out of the shadows next to Marcus.

"Chase, this is Larry" Marcus said with a fake smile. "He's taking his truck down to Florida and agreed to give us a ride.

"That's great," Chase smiled back.

"I'll be leaving in a few minutes. Get your things and meet me at the red truck with the blue box on the back. The two boys nodded and followed him back. Chase shared a look with Marcus but agreed that this was what he asked for. They'd get to Florida much faster.

Several minutes later Marcus was smirking and Chase was blushing at how close he was squeezed next to Marcus. Turns out the truck was made for two and he was stuck nearly on top of Marcus. That wasn't the problem though. The problem was what being pressed against the other boy caused. He did his best to hide what was in the pants but he heard the occasional chuckle from the driver.

Eventually he fell asleep and dreamed of wonderful things that he couldn't remember when he woke though he knew it had to do with sun, smiles, and Marcus.

 **The End**

* * *

Part 2 of the Fate Trilogy has been completed. Thank you for reading. The story was supposed to have ended at Chapter 11 but I felt like you needed a few more Chapters. I didn't want to have waited six months and then post the last chapter. So this set up a few things for the next story and somehow had an unimportant side story of how they got to Florida. I hope you'll continue reading the fate trilogy and follow Living Fate, the next and last story. It is being posted tomorrow afternoon. It's different from the first two stories, having a lot more fluff before the action and will be likely at least double the length of this one.

Big occasion this is the first story over 20k words that I actually finished just in time for the final chapters of some of my other chapter stories

Thanks for reading REVIEW


End file.
